Turn Down For What
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: Danny and Mindy a fight and a party. Story is more in depth then summary.


**A/N:** _This idea came from evmlove season 3 wish list on tumblr and she was kind enough to let me use it, and this fic is the result, I hope you enjoy it my friend. This was previously posted early pre-betaed on tumblr as part of the thankyouMindy campaign after the garbage that was the emmy nom, anyway, enjoy if you haven't already and if you have, and are reading again, I hope you enjoy it again.**  
><strong>_

-**Pessi . Rom**

"Min, what are you doing? Guests will be arriving soon." Danny called out to his wife. Mindy was in one of her many closets in their new condo. They'd just returned from their two week honeymoon in St. Barths and wanted to have their friends and co-workers over to see their new home.

"Relax babe, we've got time, no one actually shows up on time to a party. Except maybe you, old man." Mindy said with a smirk as she slipped on her shoes.

"What's the point of setting a start time, if no one actually shows up on time, do people just look at the time and th-." Danny said ready to launch into a rant, but taking in Mindy's outfit made him forget what he was gonna say.

"What? Do I have conditioner on my ears or something?" Mindy asked as Danny looked at her strangely.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, why, what's wrong with it?" Mindy asked eyebrows furrowed.

"What? Oh, nothing." Danny said.

"No Danny, it's obviously something, I'm your wife now, you have to always tell me the truth, and it was in our wedding vows. If you hold back won't your god, like, smite you with hell fire or something." Mindy said with a smirk.

"What!? That's not even, never mind, ok fine. You look amazing, but it's just kind of over the top for a housewarming party is all. It's not really appropriate for the party." Danny said taking in her outfit. Mindy was wearing a green and sparkly dress that had a deep V cut in the middle; it was short and showed off all her curves rather nicely.

"Exsqueeze me, how is it not appropriate? Tell me one reason why this outfit isn't fantastic for our party?"

"For one you look like you're going out to a club, and not having a couple people over to our new place. Two, it's kinda revealing for a married woman, way too low cut."

"It's a little more than a couple people, I invited some more people yesterday so it's gonna be more like fifty instead of twenty-five, and I think my outfit reflects my just married happy glow. What do you mean for a married woman, just because we're married doesn't mean I have to be a prude in front of men that aren't you." Mindy said.

"What do you mean you invited more people, who else did you invite? What if we don't have enough food? You can't just tell me this fifteen minutes before our party is gonna start." Danny said frustrated, he loved Mindy, he did, but sometimes she didn't think ahead. Danny was definitely the practical one in their marriage.

"Babe, it'll be fine, we got more than enough food, remember you went on that rant about always having more food at a party then the guests you invited. " Mindy said shaking her head.

"Ok, fine, but can we get back to your dress? It's too much Min, I think you should wear something else, like, oh hey, how about this." Danny said pulling a plain and long sleeved dress of the rack.

"No, Danny, just no. There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing now, and it's too late to change anyway, my make-up is already done." Mindy said.

"You can just do it over, Min, that dress it's just..." Danny said.

"Just what Danny, vows remember?" Mindy said hands on her hips.

"It kinda makes you look like a high class prostitute." Danny said then immediately regretted it, the minute it came out of his mouth.

"What?! Are you kidding me, you do not tell your wife she looks like a prostitute, what the hell Danny!" yelled Mindy.

"I, I didn't call you a prostitute, I said the dress..." Danny said not knowing what to say as his wife got madder and madder.

"Just don't Danny, step away from me before I stop resisting the urge to slap you."

"Min, I'm s-." Danny tried to apologize.

"No, I don't want to hear it, buddy, I just don't." Mindy said. She'd never been so mad at him.

"Can we please just talk about this?" Danny said.

"There's nothing to talk about, I'm gonna wear the dress no matter what, and I definitely don't want to talk to you right now." Mindy said walking away from him and heading to the bathroom to touch up her make up. She tried to blink back tears caused by her husband's insensitive words. Danny followed her into the bathroom, and was just about to apologize again when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Min it's still early, we can tell whoever that is to go away, or just cancel the party. I hate it when you're mad at me." Danny said, standing in the doorway between their bedroom and master bathroom.

"Oh you'd love that wouldn't you? Canceling the party would mean me not wearing the dress, try again Castellano. You know what? We're putting this argument on pause. You're gonna answer the door, greet our guests and smile throughout the party. Too much planning went into this to cancel." Mindy said.

"Ok." Danny said, he contemplated objecting but he knew the tone his wife had used very well. He knew her words were not a suggestion; it was what was going to happen. Their argument would be on pause, and they'd be wearing their fake smiles the whole evening.

Danny did as Mindy had said; he left and went to answer the doorbell to reveal the Deslaurier's. Of course she'd invited them and of course they'd arrived exactly on time. Now he knew who the vegan appetizers they bought were for.

"Hey guys, thank you for coming and welcome to our home, Mindy will be out in a second." Danny said his cheeks already hurting from his fake grin. Mindy had made him memorize that greeting. She said it was so she could make a grand entrance once most of the guests had arrived.

"Well thank you for inviting Duncan and I. We brought you a miniature Zen sand garden, it's great for stress relief, it did wonders for Duncan." Brendan said.

"I sense, you may be in need of it now, has the honeymoon period ended?" Duncan said with a knowing look.

"What? No everything is great. Could I interest you in some appetizers over there?" Danny said pointed to a table set up with food. The doorbell rang again, thank god, and he went to welcome the next guest into their home.

The Deslaurier's were followed by Tom and his wife Margo, Jeremy, Peter, Betsy and Beverly followed by Morgan and Tamara. Danny let them in, after checking to make sure Morgan hadn't snuck in chicken wings, given the last time he had a housewarming party of sorts. Back when he was still with Christina and Mindy was with Casey. Danny smiled as he thought about how much had changed since then, of how he and Mindy had arrived at this point. He honestly never thought he'd get married again, not till he realized he was madly in love with Mindy.

He wanted to kick everyone out and tell her just how sorry he was, show her that she could be wearing nothing and she'd still be the most beautiful person in the room. Not that he'd want anyone else to see his wife naked, but judging from the number of her ex's who were in attendance at the party, there would be very few people in his home that hadn't seen his wife naked. As he was stuck in his thoughts Mindy walked out of their bedroom and into the party. Danny felt tightness in his pants as he watched her practically glide into the room. All conversation stopped as she quickly gained the attention of the room.

"Oh, wow, everyone is here, thank you for coming to our lovely home. I see everyone has found the appetizers. Let's get some music on, Danny, could you?" Mindy said. To the others in the room, it may have seemed like a simple request of a wife to her husband, but Danny could hear the underlying tone, she was definitely still mad at him.

Mindy made small talk walking around and talking to everyone, showing of her closets to the women and showing off Danny's big screen television and sound system to the men. While Danny continued to answer the door, leading guests in. Mindy was always better at the whole host thing, Danny preferred to be behind the scenes, putting out more food and drink when needed. Which he didn't mind, until he spotted Mindy talking and laughing with Sam. Mindy's camp friend and army man who'd had a thing with Mindy for a day, a day where they'd had sex, and then he'd shipped off to Afghanistan for 18 months. Mindy hadn't told him Sam was back or that she'd invited him; he must have come in, when Danny had made a quick ice run. His eyes narrowed as he watched the two talking he didn't like the way Sam was looking at his wife, eyes practically glued to her chest.

Did Sam not see the ring on Mindy's finger, or her husband standing a few feet away? Danny snapped when he saw Sam touch her arm. That was the last straw. He refilled the chips bowl and made his way over to his wife and her ex-for a day lover.

"Hey, Min, can I talk to you for a second?" Danny said budging into the conversation.

"Danny, don't be so rude, you remember Sam, he just got back from Afghanistan, he called me yesterday and I told him about our party." Mindy said with a bright smile.

"Oh, hey man nice to see ya, thanks for coming; I just need to borrow my wife for a second." Danny said leading Mindy away to their kitchen.

"Danny, what the hell!" Mindy said standing with her arms crossed.

"You did tell him you were married right? Cause the way he was looking at you...and the flirting..." Danny said crossing his own arms crossed a frown on his face.

"Wait, what? I wasn't flirting with him, and he wasn't flirting with me. We were catching up Danny, he was telling me how happy I looked, I told him it was because of you. And he just got engaged to this army chick he met in Germany. Plus don't you trust me, I'm not gonna cheat on you Danny, I'm not Christina." Mindy said getting angry.

"I know, I just, I didn't like the way he looked at you. You don't touch the arm of someone else's wife like that, you just don't." Danny said gesticulating widely with his hands.

"That still sounds like you don't trust me. Danny I chose you, don't you remember all the stuff that happened with Cliff, I left him for you. Even when you broke my heart, it was still you, I climbed 44 flights of stairs to give you a second chance, my bag was ruined and I didn't care cause you said you loved me. So I don't understand why you would get jealous of Sam after all that we've been through, Danny."

"No, I do, and I'm so sorry. I just, sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you, that someone better will swoop in and take you away from me. I know it's stupid." Danny said running his hand through his hair.

"Danny, you idiot, yeah you don't deserve me, but there is no one better. You're it for me, I married you didn't I, and you're not getting rid of me that easily. I've invested too much time in you, in us. Till death do us part, right? "Mindy said moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck while looking into his eyes.

"Yeah." Danny said with a crooked smile.

"I love you, always you. Nothing you could do or say will ever change. We'll fight, that's just a part of marriage, but we'll always make up. Hours and hours of making up, if you know what I mean." Mindy said with a smirk.

"Oh, really." Danny said raising his eyebrows.

"Yup." Mindy said. Danny, never being able to resist touching her when they were that close, wrapped an arm around her waist, his other hand cupping her butt as he pulled he close and kissed her. The kiss was chaste at first but it quickly turned sensual as Mindy gently bit Danny's lip, before putting her tongue in his mouth. Mindy could feel his erection against her stomach. She smirked before moving her hands down to quickly unbuckle and unzip his pants, while Danny, moved from her mouth to her neck, slightly grazing his teeth against her brown skin.

Once Mindy had Danny pants unzipped and he was standing in his boxers, she pulled them down to expose his perfect white butt, and he pulled her dress up, and pulled down her panties, he pulled her close and their passionate kissing and exploring of each other's genitalia with their hands led them to Mindy being pressed against the kitchen wall, Danny quickly entering her as she had one leg wrapped around his waist.

"Oh, Fuck, Mindy!" Danny said as he pounded into her. Mindy couldn't contain her own moans; she tried to bite into Danny's shoulder when her exclamations became too loud.

"Dr.C, Dr. L, is everything ok? Morgan said walking into the kitchen.

"Morgan!? Get out of here!" Mindy exclaimed. Danny had his back facing Morgan, so he didn't realize what was going on. Morgan stood there in shock as Danny continued to pound Mindy against the refrigerator. Mindy feeling her orgasm build then explode, couldn't help but climax, as Danny, flicked her clit and hit her g-spot. Danny climaxed a few seconds later. The couple leaned against each other in makeup sex bliss, till Mindy realized Morgan was still standing there, and he wasn't alone, Betsy, Beverly and half their guest were starring at them.

"What! Get out of here." Danny said quickly pulling out of his wife and pulling up his boxers.

"Damn, ya'll were like rabbits." Tamra said.

"Rabbits, I'm neither fluffy nor do I hop around, I'm like a dainty bird." Mindy said quickly lowering her dress, and glancing around for her underwear. What did Danny do with them?

"I don't know Dr.L; your who-haw looked pretty lush to me." Beverly said.

"Ok, everyone out of the kitchen, in fact get out of our house. Party's over!" Mindy said.

"Yeah, there's nothing to see here." Danny said holding his pants over the opening in his boxers; it didn't matter that two years before most of their guests had seen it all in an art show.

"Yeah, cause we already saw it all, high five, anyone, anyone, Jeremy, no? Ok." Peter said putting his hand down.

"Out, now!" Danny yelled. And everyone got out of the kitchen and headed for the door. Except Duncan.

"I'm glad you two made up, not everyone finds their soul mate, I worry Brendan never will." Duncan said then walked away.

"What the hell was that, did you tell him we were fighting?" Mindy said finally finding her underwear.

"No, he just knew, they're so weird. Next party, we're not having any ex boyfriends, and definitely no Deslaurier's, agreed?" Danny said.

"I dunno Danny, that make up sex was pretty hot, and wait, does that mean you're open to other parties, cause I was thinking we should host the Christmas par-" Mindy said but Danny stopped her with a kiss on the mouth.

Neither checked to see that all the guests had left, or that their door was locked. They were too busy making up for hours and hours.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**_ Thank you for reading,hope you enjoyed it,special thanks to my lovely beta numba 2 at t_hewinchesterbaes(tumblr) I'_m lucky to have two awesome and lovely beta's,her being one of them.__This idea came from evmlove season 3 wish list on tumblr and she was kind enough to let me use it, and this fic is the result, __follow me at mindiangrowl twitter/tumblr thanks again for reading till next fic.**  
><strong>_

**-Pessi . Rom**


End file.
